Art is a beautiful thing
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Deidara is not happy, when his sister moves in with the akatsuki, but she is loving it! And maybe who knows Deidara might like her being there as well. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Art is a beautiful thing.

Chapter 1

"NO WAY! un" Deidara shouted at Pein, who just announced to him that Deidara's sister will be living with the Akatsuki. "Why are you making such a big deal about your sister being here?" Pein asked sat behind his desk. (Yes he has a desk).

"You haven't met my sister un, I had to survive nearly my whole life with her!" Deidara cried which drew everyone else's attention. They all poked their heads around the corner. Where Deidara was whining to their leader.

"Look, we're short handed around here, and your sister seemed like a good option" Pein smiled which Deidara didn't approve of. "Look Liza is good, but She is so annoying! She has this competitive thing with me and its…"

"Liza? That's her name?" Pein asked smirking. "Yeah So? Anyway that's not the point!"

"So what is the point?"

"She is annoying!"

"Why?"

"Cos she thinks her stupid dancing is art!" Deidara shouted which Pein frowned at. "Her dancing?"

"Yeah, her Capoeira fighting style, its really stupid un. And she thinks its better than my…"

"You don't want her here, cos you are both competitive?" Pein asked glaring at him. Deidara frowned in defeat. "She will be a great here"

"I thought that too!" Pein says smiling. Deidara storms out which causes everyone else to stand back from looking around the corner.

"I didn't know he had a sister" Itachi whispered to everyone else. "I wonder if she looks like a boy, cos Deidara looks like a girl…"before Hidan could finish Deidara stormed up behind them. They all turned slowly with their faces like O.O'

"What was that?!" He shouted, they looked at each other then ran for it. With a furious Deidara chasing them.

A few hours later, they were all sat in the lounge Kisame and Itachi were reading, Hidan and were Kakuzu playing cards. Pein and Konan were playing checkers. And Tobi was annoying Deidara and Sasori, who were discussing art.

When suddenly the door handle turned, then turned again. Everyone looked at the door, which was failed to be opened. The door handle turned and turned again failing to open. They could hear a muffled

"For the love of…OPEN!" a voice shouted. Kicking the door down.

When the person finally entered with a huge suitcase. It was clear who it was. "Liza?" Deidara asks the girl standing at the door. She looked at the person who called her name and smiled. "Deidara!" she shouted and she ran over and hugged him.

Everyone looked at her, she didn't look like a boy at all. She was really pretty. She had long brown hair, with a pink tube top, and long purple trousers with long strings hanging off of them. She had holes at the side of her trousers.

"Deidara, how ya been eh?" she asks smiling. "Yeah, great, you? un" he asks slightly moving away from her. "Great eh?" she says. Everyone notices that she too has a sentence ender. Deidara's is un and yeah.

Liza's is eh and yeah.

"So where do I stay eh?" she asks picking up her suitcase. Deidara looks at Pein "You will stay in their room" he pointed to Deidara and Sasori. Deidara's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! Un" he shouted. This shocked Liza she frowned at him.

"Are you still like that eh?" she asked lifting up his chin, but he quickly pushes it away. He grabs her wrist and pulls her to his and Sasori's room. "Here un" he says while she walks in and notices all the clay sculptures and puppets.

She chuckles " You still think art is a bang eh?" she asks smirking at him. He frowns at her then nods. "That's cos it is un,"

"Art is eternal" Sasori adds walking in the bedroom. "ooh someone else disagrees with ya Deidara" she laughed.

"Well, enjoy your stay Liza" Sasori says before walking out. Deidara stares at his sister who is unpacking her suitcase. He thinks to himself

_"This cant be happening!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my first reviewer you are the best! you can have a free kitten.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Deidara is frowning with his arms crossed in the living room, while Liza is practicing her Capoeira in the bedroom. She then grows tired and rests on the bed. Sasori came in and saw her lying on the bed,

"What are you doing?" he asks which startles her.

"Resting" she replies looking up at him. "So why is Deidara so angry that you're here?" Sasori asked sitting on his bed. She shrugs and says "Eh? Who knows he just gets angry cos he knows my art is better than his." she explained which makes him raise and eyebrow.

"What's your art?" he asks.

"This…" she gets up and demonstrates her Capoeira. He is impressed but doesn't show it.

Once she finishes she jumps on the bed and strikes a pose, with one hand behind her head and one arm in the air. "Dancing is an art! Eh" she shouts. Sasori sweat drops and sighs. "if I told Deidara I'll tell you too, Art is eternal" he walks out.

Liza pouts and sits down. She tightens her gloves around her hand and sighs. "Deidara isn't the only one with art issues then" she smirks and runs out of the bedroom. While she is running she ran straight into Tobi. Sending both flying on the ground.

She rubs her head better then gasped. "I am so sorry eh" she says going to help him up. But he was curled up in a ball covering his head. "Are you ok?" she asks,

"Please don't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy he didn't mean it, honest!" Tobi begged which confused her.

"What do you mean eh?" she grabs his hand and helps him up. Him still holding his hands over his head.

He peers over his arm and asks "Your not going to smash Tobi?"

"No, I was apologising…that was my fault not yours" she smiled and walked off. Tobi stood shocked that someone didn't threat to kill him even though it wasn't his fault.

Liza walked into the lounge and planted herself on the sofa next to her brother, who didn't looked amused.

"So Dei, What's up eh?" she asked smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. "Do you really care? Un" he asked back. She looked up. Then smiled at him.

"Nope…I just like teasing ya" she laughed, while he pushed her away.

Itachi and Kisame enter the lounge and sit on the sofa opposite the two siblings. "So what do they call you two eh?" she asks smirking at them. They both stare at her which creeps her out. "Their names are Kisame and Itachi" Deidara butted in.

She gasps rapidly and runs around the room. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she kept saying jumping around the room. Their faces were like O.O'.

She finally stopped in front of them. "Hi…" she laughs. They both get sweat drop.

"Big brother!" she shouted which got nearly the whole Akatsuki's attention. "What!"

"I want cookies!" she smiled, he couldn't believe her sometimes, she was only a year younger than him and yet she is acting like a child.

"Well go make some then" he replied in a cold toned voice. Her smile turned into a frown. She growled at him and got him in a headlock. "BIG BROTHER!" she shouted gritting her teeth. His eyes were bulging out where she was strangling him so hard.

"ALRIGHT! Alright WE will go get some cookies un!" he gave up. Her frown turned into a smile as she linked arms with him. "Great eh!" she shouted striking her pose. "Deidara…"

He looks at her, "Dancing is an art!"

This got him furious and he started chasing her around the lounge. She ran around laughing as she was dodging him.

Deidara started throwing mini bombs at her, she managed to dodge them with her Capoeira. Then he lunged at her and they started wrestling on the floor. Itachi and Kisame were actually enjoying this. And watched them with popcorn.

He pinned her holding one of her legs backwards. "Say it!" he shouted at her, while she was trying to get him off. "Say what eh?"

"Say Art is a bang!" he shouted bending her leg further. "Never!!" she laughed and managed to turn the tables on him.

She bent his arm back with one foot in his back so that she could hold him in place. But she forgot that his hands had mouths. The tongue spat out a mini bomb at her. She gasped and jumped back. Releasing him.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu walked in the lounge and saw the two fighting. They then looked at Itachi and Kisame who were eating popcorn on the sofa. They joined them. "So who's winning?" Hidan asked Kisame.

"Well I'm not sure, but my money is on Liza" he chuckles. "MONEY! Why is there money involved, my money isn't involved NO WAY!" Kakuzu shouted. Which everyone was freaked out by.

Liza jumped on Deidara who managed to push her off, by grabbing her legs. She was lying on the floor with him holding her legs when suddenly. She jumped over his head, and landed in a handstand position, behind him, with him still holding her legs, and she flung him, sending crashing on the other sofa.

She laughed, and so did he. This was going on for another half an hour when they both collapsed on the floor. "Aw is it over?" Kisame whined.

"Well looks like they are evenly matched, but that was great!" Hidan added. Sasori smirked and Tobi was laughing. Liza sat up and shouted "Can we have cookies now?!"

"You'll have to make em" Kisame says getting up and walking off. Liza smiled then looked at the others.

"Your going to help me!" she laughed but then passed out again.

"She seems fun!" Hidan says to the others. They all agreed. Deidara heard this and was like O.O'.

**Hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Big brother eh?" Liza called out to her brother who was laying on the sofa. "What un?"

"How do you make cookies?" she asked looking at the back of the packets of things. Deidara frowned

"Liza, how would I know that un?" he replies while she threw a wooden spoon at his head.

"What the hell was that for un!" she shouted while she started shouting back "Cos you wont help me eh!"

"I don't know how to do it!"

"Well why not eh?"

"Why don't you know un?!"

They both stop shouting and noticed everyone gathered on the sofa watching the two again.

"Your going to do this every time we argue, aren't you un?" Deidara asked with his face like -.-'

They all nod fast, Itachi walks out and comes back with a box of cookies.

"COOKIES!" Liza shouted her eyes gone all puppy dog. He throw them to her and she sits on the sofa and starts to eat them. Deidara rolled his eyes and sat next to her his face not amused. She saw him looking like that, but didn't like it when he frowned.

She offered some cookies to him. He gave her a brotherly smile and took some. Liza did something unusual, she rested her head on his lap. Freaked out by this, he begins to wonder if this is his sister or not. Maybe someone in disguise.

He begins to test her, "Hey Liza un" she looks up at him. "Art is a bang am I right?"

"Dream on eh! Dancing is an art!" she smirks, Deidara now sees that this is his sister. But then he realised that she said that art isn't a bang. "WHAT!"

She laughs and jumps up, starting to run around the lounge again. They both begin fighting again, throwing sofa cushions at each other,

Tobi walks in on this, and accidentally gets hit in the head with a sofa cushion. He panics and starts running round the room screaming "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!"

In fact once everyone saw what was happening, they all joined in. they all were having a sofa cushion fight, some were even wrestling on the floor. Tobi was still running around screaming like a nut job!.

Liza saw Tobi and pounced on him.. Sending them flying on the sofa. Tobi was frozen in place as Liza sat on top of him laughing. He had never had a girl this close to him before. His mask turned bright red. Liza thought he was too hot from her being on him.

She smiled and got off. Leaving Tobi to stay in that position. Liza then dived on Deidara "Get off un!" he shouted and pushed her off, but she still clinged onto him.

After another half an hour of this. Everyone was exhausted. "Big brother eh"

"What un?"

"I love it here!"

O.O'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Deidara eh?"

"What do you want now un?" he replied sounding bored. "What time is it eh?"

He looks at the clock, and sighs "12: 20 am"

She yawns and stretches. "I might go to bed yeah" She says heading for the bedrooms. He sighs "Night…" he thinks to himself _"This sucks! Why cant she get her own life instead of always butting in mine!"_

Liza enters the bedroom and leaps onto the bed. She looked in her bag and found her CD. Her favourite song. She also brought her CD player so she plugged it in and played the CD Full blast.

_Uncore, Hardcore_

_Rock you down to the floor_

_Posse saw ya on the border_

_Jungle jumper under order_

**She starts dancing**

_Uncore, Hardcore_

_Rock you down to the floor_

_Posse saw ya on the border_

_Jungle jumper under order_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Got the power_

_Take a shower_

_Brand stuff_

_Screaming lord,_

_Wicked and tough_

**She uses a hairbrush to pretend its a michrophone.**

_Uncore, Hardcore_

_Rock you down to the floor_

_Posse saw ya on the border_

_Jungle jumper under order_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Got the power_

_Take a shower_

_Brand stuff_

_Screaming lord,_

_Wicked and tough_

_Right now, say lord have mercy_

**She jumps around letting out her hair.**

_I've got the money_

_I've got the place_

_You've got the figure_

_You've got the face_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world_

_Singing…jumping all over the world_

**Everyone hears music blaring**

_I've got the music_

_I've got the lights_

_You've got the figure_

_Full of delights_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world._

**She jumps onto the beds and starts dancing.**

_Let me hear you…jumping all over the world_

_I've got the position_

_I've got the name_

_You've got the power_

_To drive me insane_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world._

**She used some of her dancing art to dance too**

_Everybody…jumping all over the world._

_I've got the money_

_I've got the place_

_You've got the figure_

_You've got the face_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world_

_All together now!_

**Deidara comes in and sees Liza dancing and jumping all over the beds. She sees him and grabs his wrists and makes him dance with her.**

_Uncore, Hardcore_

_Rock you down to the floor_

_Posse saw ya on the border_

_Jungle jumper under order_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Got the power_

_Take a shower_

_Brand stuff_

_Screaming lord,_

_Wicked and tough_

**For some reason he found this fun**

_Uncore, Hardcore_

_Rock you down to the floor_

_Posse saw ya on the border_

_Jungle jumper under order_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Got the power_

_Take a shower_

_Brand stuff_

_Screaming lord,_

_Wicked and tough_

_I've got the money_

_I've got the place_

_You've got the figure_

_You've got the face_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world_

_Together…jumping all over the world_

**They were both laughing.**

_I've got the music_

_I've got the lights_

_You've got the figure_

_Full of delights_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world._

_Everybody now…jumping all over the world_

**Everyone comes in to see the two siblings dancing. Their faces like 0.0**

_I've got the position_

_I've got the name_

_You've got the power_

_To drive me insane_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world._

_And once again…jumping all over the world_

**They wanted to laugh but didnt want them to stop dancing**

_I've got the money_

_I've got the place_

_You've got the figure_

_You've got the face_

_Lets get together_

_We're jumping all over_

_All over the world_

_Here we come_

They see everyone holding in their laughs. Liza trips and brings Deidara down with her so they crash onto the floor. "Well Deidara, it looks like you finally like your sister being here" Kisame smirked.

"Shut your mouth! I was dancing! I was cheering myself up" Deidara snapped. "Why are you upset?" Liza asked. "Cos you're here! Just Leave me alone! And get your own Bloody life!" he shouted at her. She frowned then stormed out of the bedroom.

Everyone else felt awkward so they left the bedroom too. Deidara had never seen his sister look at him like that before. He sighs "Great…"


End file.
